Twist Of Fate
by MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS
Summary: When 'The Sorceress', student of 'The Ancient One' is blasted away to Feudal Era Japan by her lover Sharak in order to keep her safe after losing the second battle with their tyrant of a teacher, just what plans does FATE have in store for her this time? Sorceress/Sharak, Sorceress/Koga pairings... Hope everyone enjoys this new crossover!
1. Prologue: Hard Choices

**Author's Note: "This next fanfic came about when my friend ALKAIDX10 and I were throwing round ideas as to who our OC's Rayage and Matsu's parents should be…. Just now deciding to chronicle the story of how they met… This is a BEASTMASTER/ INUYASHA CROSSOVER fic which will involve the SORCERESS/KOGA pairing along with the SORCERESS/ SHARAK paring as well since they are my fave BEASTMASTER couple.**

**This fic takes place after the end of the BEASTMASTER TV series, a year after the defeat of Balcifer, 'The Lord of Darkness'. **

**Don't own any characters from BEASTMASTER or INUYASHA, only the OC's that will be thrown in unless stated otherwise.**

**The large section in italics does not belong to me, it is a part from another Sharak /Sorceress fic that I've read which is called: 'The Threads of Time' which was written by the fan fiction author ****aikakone who has generously allowed me to use it for my own fic. It's a great fic so far that all you fellow Sorceress/Sharak fans should read. It can be found via GOOGLE SEARCH.**

**Also, I know that in the show their teacher 'the Ancient One' decided to grow younger so I am using that idea to give him a cool younger look in this fic. Please do enjoy."**

* * *

Twist of Fate

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

Chapter 1- Prologue: Hard Choices

**~Feudal Era Japan- The Eastern Lands - Koga's Lair~**

They say Fate can sometimes be cruel. The violet eyed blonde known only as 'The Sorceress' knew this all too well. How many times had _fate_ brought her and her lover together just to somehow brutally tear them apart again whenever it wished? Too many times for her to count. It was rumored that beings of magic were forbidden to love. They were to cast off everything that made them seem human if they wished to become more knowledgeable and powerful in the ways of magic. Or so their teacher and mentor 'The Ancient One' had said. But she'd always been curious by nature, a woman who loved to learn and take chances.

Unable to sleep, the Sorceress slowly and carefully rose from the bed of thick furs she lay upon and quietly walked to the mouth of the cave to watch as the first rays of dawn lit the sky. This was not the first time her past memories had invaded her dreams and woken her from slumber, and just like so many times before, she allowed her past memories of the man who'd always have her heart to bloom and flourish…

* * *

_"Sharak, Sharak. Wake up, my love!" giggled the young woman above him. He turned his face over towards the lovely sound. He wanted to see her but at first couldn't seem to open his heavy eye lids. When Sharak finally opened his eyes, he stared into the adoring face of his lover. _

_She smiled above him, her blonde curls framing her face. Yes, he knew her well. From her sensual mouth he had taken many honey-sweet kisses. He had gazed many times before into her deep violet eyes, drowning in the depths of her love. Oddly, he felt as if he were seeing her for the first time in a thousand years. _

_He called her "Kulta", or gold. Her hair was a golden crown unto her beauty. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with golden stars every time she smiled at him. His lover was simply radiant. In truth, Sharak could not think of a time when he did not love her. It was as if she had always been a part of his soul. The very breath of his life was wrapped up in the woman beside him. _

_He gently placed his knowledgeable hands on her waist and pulled her down underneath him, covering her naked body with his own. _

_"I am awake now," he whispered. _

_He began to kiss her until she gave herself fully to him. _

_After their lovemaking Sharak stood dressing himself. He wore long flowing pants and a short, light-colored tunic. He had a long knife tied at his narrow waist. His only other ornament was a ring on his right hand. _

_He had been to Fennica at the top of the world. He brought back with him a secret language and many other undisclosed secrets. The only outward reminders of his journey were his knife and his ring. _

_To those in Fennica, the knife was the symbol of a sorcerer. He was the most near magic of all the humans. He had the power of their gods. The key difference was that the sorcerer remained human. That had once been Sharak, but it was no longer. _

_The ring had been forged of bronze metal. The band of the ring was wide and on the top, inside a bed of metal like a shield, was a stone of green marble flecked with gold. A continuous wave engraved into the metal surrounded the green stone, which came from the farthest north of Fennica. _

_Sharak was a skilled and capable sorcerer. He did have a major fault, though. He cared about humans even if he was no longer one himself. He had always been a kind and compassionate being, but that was not the way of magic, according to the Ancient One. 'Create. Release. Create. Release.' Never become attached to your creations. _

_At times he felt disenchanted with all the illusions. He thought of his lover sleeping in the bed near him. Maybe they could have a child and be a family. "I want to create something real," he had once told her. _

_No! That was a very human, very mortal thing to do and not for them. Even so, in the corners of his heart at times when he could barely admit it to himself, he wanted children and family and even a love that could be lived openly instead of in secret. _

_Disgusted with his own line of thought, Sharak turned on his heel and quickly walked out of his chamber. He was due to meet his teacher, the Ancient One. Lateness from a pupil was never appreciated._

* * *

_In the world of magic, there was no use for names. Such things as names were for those brief flashes in time known as humans. It made the mortals feel that there would be something that lived beyond themselves if they had names. Humans thought names could help them touch immortality. _

_Immortals knew different. Names would tie a being to the thing and make it finite. The Named always went away. After creation, the Created had to be released and not harnessed with names. _

_Even though names were not used, the Ancient One knew a certain young sorcerer's individual declaration of Self. He was Sharak. Always the thought "Sharak" reverberated through the Ancient One's crystals. _

_The Ancient One very often watched Sharak coming and going. The young sorcerer intrigued the old wizard. The dark-haired apprentice had the beauty, curiosity and grace of youth. The Ancient One had many apprentices and had seen attractive men and women come and go; yet there was some inexplicable quality of Sharak that made him different from the others. He had almost instantaneously become part of the mental fabric of those who met him. The fact that Sharak had been more and more part of the Ancient One's own thoughts was beginning to disturb the old sorcerer. Apprentices were not so important as to continually think on them like this. _

_The Ancient One watched his student rush to meet him. He dramatically sighed as Sharak was late to a lesson once more. He took a mental note to learn what secret thing his student had been doing. _

_"Well, well, Sharak. I see that you finally feel fit to grace me, your lowly teacher, with your presence." _

_Sharak bowed from the waist. "My sincerest apologies, Ancient One. I was unaware of the time." Sharak evaded his gaze and used all mental defenses in case his teacher should try to read the thoughts from his mind. _

_"You are a student. You are to be here when I want you here. You bend to me and not me to you. Have I made myself clear?" _

_"Yes, Teacher." _

_He walked up to Sharak and placed his hand on his throat while tilting his face upward. "Good," the Ancient One smirked. He smelled the young man's scent and stood near him in predatory silence. _

_Breaking from his reverie, the Ancient One said, "Oh yes. We have a lesson. Come, come, Sharak."_

* * *

_The Sorceress awoke alone in Sharak's chamber. She lay reflecting on the power of their lovemaking. She loved Sharak and had felt that forbidden emotion rather quickly after first meeting him. _

_They both had come to the Ancient One to learn their magic. It was made clear to them right away that they had to leave all attributes of humanity behind them. That included any family that might have been close to them and any idea of home. Most important of all was to leave human emotions behind. They had to strip themselves of that essential bit if humanity. Their teacher had said emotions were a human flaw. Emotions would not help them and would keep them from great power and magic. _

_Sharak had caught her attention, though. He was strong and tall with dark hair and an easy smile. He was noticed in equal measure by neophyte students and learned sorcerers, as well as by the humans that so amused them all. _

_As much as she loved Sharak, she loved being a sorceress. She loved to stretch her power and to do any number of wondrous things. She was almost child-like in her fascination of the magical power. The Sorceress was so naturally skilled in the art of magic that her power and potential were great. _

_When she met Sharak she knew that together they could be a power to cause monumental change. Her power and his united could make anything or destroy it as they saw fit. They could be as gods. _

_She knew with certainty that it could happen as much as she most certainly knew that the Ancient One was hiding things from them. Their teacher, the old wizard was holding them back. Maybe he feared them and wouldn't want anyone to rival his own power. He played the role of the teacher, but he only ever taunted and frustrated her. He never gave her direct answers; he answered with riddles and proverbs._

* * *

_Sharak left his lesson with the Ancient One feeling shaken. Had the Ancient One read the thoughts from his mind? He vigilantly guarded all the details of his affair with the Sorceress. Sometimes the very fact of its secrecy made the passionate moments of their relationship seems all the more dangerous and exciting. _

_Sharak knew the old wizard had vast power. It was much more than his normally placid exterior would belie. There was no mistake that the Ancient One was to be feared. Defiance was crushed with an iron fist. _

_The young sorcerer detected a change in his mentor that made him feel as threatened as a hunted animal. It was in the Ancient One's eyes when he was looking at him. His eyes smoldered with an angry intensity Sharak had never seen before. Continually his attempts at his lesson task were rebuffed. Every movement he made was countered by one from the Ancient One. When Sharak tried to execute the directions, the Ancient One fiercely grabbed him by the shoulder or the hands. He had been shoved aside, poked and prodded so much that he felt as if his teacher were punishing him for more of a crime than being late to his lesson. _

_Sharak pushed away his feelings of guilt and tried to calm his spirit. He held his hand up to the sky and parted the veil of the heavens, exposing the stars above him. When he was a boy he loved looking at the arrangements of stars. Those who navigated the seas used them as guideposts lest they fall off the edge of the earth. He avidly listened to the sailors tell their stories. Only now that he was a sorcerer did he know that appearances were most definitely not what they seemed. _

_After he left his home, he went searching for secrets and adventure. That was in the days before he crossed over to the world of magic. The land of Fennica was at the top of the world and at the time seemed the most secret place of all. The name was only heard in hushed whispers. The lure of the unknown drew him there like a magnet to due north. _

_The sky in Fennica appeared to curve over them unlike the sky in the rest of the world, which seemed flat. It was the vault of the heavens. All the magic that the heavens naturally contained was at his fingertips if only he reached out to grab it. Surely he could pluck the stars out of the night sky and hold them in his hands. _

_This time was different from when he initially experienced that great awe because he now had magic on his side. He had learned from his love, the Sorceress, to open the veil of the skies and he could see all his stars at any time he wished. She was quite naturally powerful and had learned it before he did. When he used his power to rip the fabric of the sky to view the stars it made him momentarily weak, though not as weak as he was the first time he tried it. _

_Sharak stood transfixed with his hands to the heavens and a reverent expression on his face. He remained there until real night came upon him._

* * *

_She went in search of him. They couldn't be together all the time. That would make others suspicious of them. Even so, she had a sense that something was wrong, and she had to find him. She covered herself with a large black cloak and went into the night. _

_It didn't take her long to find him. When she discovered him, he was standing in front of her completely still and unaware of her presence. His hands were raised to heaven in supplication. _

_"Sharak, what are you doing?" She hid a smile at his surprised and embarrassed reaction. _

_"I was looking at the stars." He looked like a guilty child caught stealing a sweet. _

_"I see," she laughed softly. "How was your lesson?" _

_Sharak looked at his lover hidden under the cowl. "I wish you wouldn't have to hide your beauty," he said with a sigh. _

_The Sorceress smiled dismissively. "It's no matter. Are you going to answer my question?" _

_He scowled. "I hate my lessons. Nothing I do pleases the Ancient One. Every time he looks at me, his eyes are filled with anger. I fear that he has discovered us." _

_"No, I don't think so. We have been discreet." She took his arm in hers and began walking. _

_"Then why does he criticize every little thing I do?" Sharak didn't try to hide the irritation in his voice. _

_She stopped walking and looked at him. "I've told you before: he's holding you back. He's holding us both back because he fears what we could become. He doesn't want anyone to be more powerful than he is." _

_They resumed their walk at a gentle pace as she continued to explain. "He limits what we can do. He told us to give up human emotions. If we love each other we are united. That is a great power he can't control." _

_"Yes, I've heard this many times before. It makes sense, but there must be some truth to his warnings. The Ancient One must know; he is our teacher." _

_She was thankful Sharak couldn't see her hidden face. The Sorceress frowned disapprovingly. Sometimes her lover seemed so very trusting that he was almost naïve. _

_"Are you sorry that you've broken his rules?" She pulled her hood down to show her face. Her pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight and her hair took on the appearance of liquid silver. "Are you sorry that you've known love?" she smiled seductively. _

_He suggestively grinned back at her. "I can tell you that is one thing I don't regret. Human emotions aren't such a bad thing." _

_"No, they aren't." _

_The two young students of the Ancient One bent their heads to kiss each other in the moonlight. _

_The beautiful sorceress looked earnestly into her lover's eyes. "We will overcome him Sharak. We must." She paused with the enormity of the task, and repeated, "We__ will __overcome him."_

* * *

The Sorceress sighed quietly as sorrow and frustration bubbled up from her very soul. Upon losing the first battle with their teacher they'd both been severely punished. He'd turned Sharak into an eagle, cursing him to roam the skies for eternity never to take human form or to know the touch of his beloved Sorceress again. He'd then taken the Sorceress' memories of the love they shared, then would always taunt her with the story of it but would never tell her that she and Sharak were the ones he was speaking of. But even after this was done, it still didn't keep Sharak from visiting her fortress frequently, even though for a time she had no idea it was him, but was always curious as to why The Beast master's eagle would visit her fortress.

In time she slowly began to remember bits and pieces of her lost memories: the battle between their teacher and that he had then cursed them, but she never knew the reason for his actions. So she had confronted him, demanding that he restore her lost memories and after a time he had granted her request allowing her to remember every vivid detail of the forbidden love they'd shared. It was both a blessing and a curse to finally have all of her memories restored because she felt sadness and guilt. Perhaps if she had listened to Sharak and waited a few centuries longer for them both to perfect their craft before trying to over throw the tyrant that was their teacher, then maybe they would have succeeded in beating him all those centuries ago.

She'd promised herself that when she and Sharak were finally reunited and they once again faced 'The Ancient One', they would be the ones winning the new battle. But once again she had been mistaken, they'd once again lost and she was now separated from her beloved. She was stuck in the Feudal Era until her powers returned to her. What had become of Sharak? Was he still battling The Ancient One even now? Was he alright? She had to know. He was her main worry at the moment.

She silently berated herself for allowing anger and thoughts of revenge to get the best of her a second time, but they truly had believed that they had finally become strong enough to overcome their teacher during that second battle. She simply wanted him gone so that she and Sharak could live in peace. She suddenly stiffened as she felt two strong arms wrap round her waist from behind.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Koga asked quietly. She nodded without a word before slowly relaxing into his embrace.

"Sorry for waking you up, I just have a lot on my mind" she replied quietly as she turned her head slightly to meet his crystal blue gaze.

"It's alright, I'm an early riser anyway" he replied stretching before wrapping his arms round her again. She turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Thinking of Sharak again?" he questioned. At her nod he held her tighter to him and began stroking her hair lightly in comfort. "From what you've told me your Sharak can easily hold his own" he said smiling down at her. She didn't meet his gaze and only held on to him tighter as silent tears wet his bare bronzed chest. The duo stood like that for a long while, Koga allowing her to cry on him. They'd gotten to know each other well while she'd been recuperating and she was grateful to him for always being there when she needed him. She loved the sense of freedom she got here in the Feudal Era, she felt safe. Safe here with Koga and far away from The Ancient One. Was she falling for him? No, that couldn't be…She loved Sharak didn't she? But deep in her heart she secretly knew the truth. She _was_ slowly falling for the wolf demon leader who held her so tenderly and knew that sooner or later she'd have some hard choices to make.

Koga sighed as he continued to offer comfort to the woman in his arms as best he could. Dressed in her sleeping attire, a long thin strapped purple nightgown, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, even more so than Kagome, the young girl who he'd once vowed to make his woman. But if the rumors he'd heard were true, Kagome was now mated to the lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, since Inuyasha had most probably hurt her yet again somehow. If the rumors were in fact true then Koga was happy that Kagome had finally found someone who truly loved her.

Then there was Ayame, who he'd once promised to marry during the night of the Lunar Rainbow. But he had been so young then… He was older and wiser now and knew that it had been wrong of him to make her that promise. Since then she'd never left him in peace, always nagging him to make good on it. But Koga knew deep down that he would never be able to keep that promise because even though he knew that Ayame had feelings for him, those feelings weren't reciprocated.

Sharak was a very lucky man and Koga knew with a certainty that once she was able, this woman known only as 'The Sorceress' would leave and this fact saddened him deeply. But how could this be? She'd only been in the Feudal Era and in his care for close to a month now. _She's bewitched me, surely that's why_ he thought as he tilted her head up and wiped away her tears before kissing her soundly and lifting her into his arms bridal style. This action caused a surprised gasp to leave her lips as she broke the kiss to question him.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going back to bed, you still need your rest remember? You're part of the pack and in my care until you fully heal" he replied in a tone that held no room for argument.

"I thought you were an early riser" she stated, a smirk touching her full kissable lips as she looked up at him, her deep violet eyes twinkling with her suppressed laughter.

"I am. But I'll make an exception for you" he smirked back before laying her gently down upon the furs again and quickly joining her there.

_Oh yes I definitely have some hard choices to make soon _she thought silently to herself before she was slowly pulled back into the land of dreams once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: "And that, ladies and gents is the end of chapter one. I hope you've enjoyed reading. Please do leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this first chap.**

**I'd once again like to thank the author Aikakone for allowing me to use part of her story in here. Also to my good friends ALKAIDX10 and LITTLE VAMP, thanks for the support and help. You all rock!**

**Until next time!"**


	2. Wrath Of The Ancient One

**Author's Note: "I don't own BEASTMASTER… If I did it'd be a lot longer than 66 episodes and the SORCERESS and SHARAK would finally be together. They are both dressed just like the top pic of my cover for this fan fiction. Or if you want a better idea of how they're dressed in the flashback then watch season 3, episode 14 which is called 'The Choice.' And yes for those of you who've already seen the series you can probably guess from this chapter title that the Ancient One's fate here in this fanfic is very different from the show.**

**Here's chapter 2 which takes place in the present time. For this fic I had help with the gaps between Eras form my friend LITTLE VAMP. A day in the Feudal Era is equivalent to one week in the Present Time, and a month in the Feudal Era is equivalent to two months in the Present Time. Night time in the Present time means that it's Daytime in the Past and vice versa. There are also more flashbacks to come.**

**Wanna know what's become of the sorcerer Sharak? Then read on and find out"…**

* * *

Chapter 2- Wrath of the Ancient One

**~The Present Time, the Sorceress' Fortress, just about two months have passed~**

Dressed fully in a comfortable black and white fighting outfit, his shoulder length black hair flowing out behind him, 'The Ancient One' stood looming over the semi-conscious form of his former student turned adversary as a triumphant smirk slowly spread over his now handsome face. Since he'd finally perfected the art of retaining his youth he now felt stronger than ever, more like the god he proclaimed himself to be. He grabbed Sharak up by the throat bringing him so that they were nose to nose, his golden eyes spitting nothing but venomous hatred at him.

"How does it feel to lose for a second time, Sharak?" the Ancient One questioned.

"You may have me, but you will never find her" Sharak replied with an arrogant smirk of his own. At his words his former teacher's face twisted with rage and he effortlessly threw him into the far wall. The young sorcerer quickly formed a ball of magical energy into his hands and threw it at the Ancient one before his body made contact. But like so many times before, the attack was sent right back at him with a simple flick of the Ancient One's wrist. Sharak's body tensed preparing for impact which he knew would be excruciating, he had gathered quite a bit of power in that blast and just as he'd thought the blast's impact was indeed very painful, but he refused to give his former teacher the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain he was in. He panted harshly, leaning his head back against the wall as his eyes closed in weariness.

They were both immortal which meant they were very hard to kill and it took quite a bit to wear them down, but they had been battling for quite some time, if he had to roughly estimate… about two months, though time meant nothing to an immortal. His former teacher seemed less affected by their fierce battle, or perhaps was much better at hiding it. After all he'd always been secretive by nature, much like Sharak himself.

Sharak silently wondered as he did often whether or not to give up and concede defeat to the Ancient One and go back to how things were before. After being cursed and turned into an eagle, separated from his love for centuries, a little over a thousand years… Time changed everything as he'd once told her when she'd said that love was stronger than any magic. Sharak opened his eyes to find the Ancient One watching him like the predator he was. Before he could think to once again defend himself, a hand quickly shot out and fisted itself painfully in his short dark hair eliciting a brief cry from him as he was yanked to his feet.

"I will find her. I always win sooner or later, I had hoped you'd have realized and accepted that by now!" he hissed opening his free hand to reveal a small dollop of amber liquid within. Gently he blew on it creating tiny bubbles that quickly swirled around his adversary. Sharak only gave him a silent glare as the amber quickly encased him. Ironic that he would trap him the same way he had his beloved Sorceress.

"Soon I will know all of your hidden secrets. But perhaps fate will smile on you and your love will come running to your rescue long before then, though you saw fit not to show her the same courtesy when she was in your predicament centuries ago" he laughed. He knew his statement rang true; his two former students shared a bond, a bond that he had failed to break countless times over the centuries; a fact that annoyed him greatly. Being immortal he had all the time in the world to wait though at times he wasn't very patient. His golden orbs once again studied Sharak with hatred and distain. The fool was valiantly trying to shield his thoughts and memories but in the end the Ancient One knew it was futile. Already some of his memories were slowly flowing into him. Unless the Sorceress came to free him beforehand, he would find out exactly where the love sick fool had sent her off to in order to protect her.

Sharak shook his head as he continued to hold the mental shield over his memories. The spell the Ancient One had used was a powerful one; he had to free himself from this amber before the monster got what he wanted… Had he actually been thinking of giving up earlier? Foolishness… He would never submit to anyone. He was Sharak, a very powerful sorcerer in his own right, his lover had told him so countless times, even more so when their powers were joined. He once again closed his eyes as he slowly built the image of her beautiful face in his mind's eye. "I pray that you are safe beloved"he whispered as his mental shield cracked just a bit more, the memory of when he'd finally been truly freed of his curse quickly washing over him…

* * *

_In his eagle form, Sharak perched beside Dar, the Beastmaster deep within the magical castle high up in the heavens where he and the remainder of the Eldar line ruled. It had only been a few days since the defeat of their common enemy, Balcifer, the Lord of Darkness and just as he knew she would, his lover suddenly appeared in a shower of bright light. Though he stayed where he was, Sharak's eagle eyes drank in the radiant sight of her. She was dressed just as he'd remembered her on the day his curse had been lifted by Balcifer in hopes of ending Dar's quest. But in the end the noble sorcerer had once again agreed to give up his life as a man for the sake of his friend's quest even though he knew that by doing so he'd never be with his love again… not in human form anyway, until Balcifer's defeat which had now finally come about._

"_Beastmaster" the Sorceress greeted, giving the young man who sat upon the throne surrounded by his loving family, minus his father a small smile. He had not changed at all, still dressed only in a dark brown loincloth and matching boots, his chest bare. His only other adornments were his father's crown and a simple leather thronged necklace around his throat._

"_Sorceress" he acknowledged returning her smile._

"_You've completed your quest and defeated Balcifer, now I humbly ask that you release Sharak into my care so that his curse may be lifted and he can finally live his life as a man one again… as he was meant to" she said quietly._

_The Beastmaster nodded extending his gloved hand slowly out to the eagle beside him. Sharak quickly hopped on to it, allowing his old friend to stroke his feathered head a few times before the two locked eyes silently communicating. He also said his silent farewells to Ruh, Dar's faithful tiger and Kodo and Podo, his ferrets before giving a small cry and flying the short distance to stand before the Sorceress who quickly lifted his curse with a wave of a manicured hand. Her power had grown drastically since they'd been separated and she had finally learned how to undo Sharak's curse permanently, just as she'd always wanted to ever since their teacher had restored her memories as she'd demanded simply to torture her centuries ago. Her beautiful violet eyes filled with tears as Sharak looked down at himself in assurance that he was once again human. His appearance also had not changed. He still wore the dark leather pants and boots, his lightly tanned chest bare, the tiny brown feathers in his short dark hair close to his ears… A small gasp left her lips as he glanced up, his dark gaze holding her tearful one captive._

"_Sharak" she whispered, seemingly in a trance as he flashed a charming smile. "SHARAK!" she cried joyfully running toward him. The young man quickly met her halfway and they embraced tightly, Sharak swiftly bending to claim her lips, kissing her soundly. They clung to one another, unmoving for quite time before a quiet clearing of the throat was heard reminding them that they had an audience._

_They both blushed and pulled away slightly but did not release one another. "Thank you Dar for all you've done for me and the world…the Sorceress and I am forever in your debt" Sharak said as he shook his old friend's hand and embraced him briefly._

"_There is no need for debts, I was happy to help" he laughed as the Sorceress gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Though he knew his family was weary of the woman since for a time she had wished to steal his power to communicate with the animals simply so she could do so with Sharak, at times she had also helped in his quest when she'd finally given up on the task of obtaining his power for herself and a slight fondness and friendship had formed between the two. He often communicated with Sharak for her whenever she asked it of him which was all she'd ever wanted in the first place since he'd been cursed to live life as an eagle… Her memories had been taken from her but his had had stayed intact… Even in his eagle's body. She held him tight to her again, resting her blonde head against his chest. _

_The smile never left the young king's face as he watched the two lovers fade away surrounded by bright white light. He truly was happy that after everything, they'd finally been reunited…_

* * *

The Ancient One took one final glance toward his captive who was still valiantly fighting the effects of his spell before stalking off with a huff of annoyance to stand outside the Sorceress' now ruined fortress. Night had finally spread its ebony wings but the beautiful scenery before him held no interest. He truly was impatient to find his protégé…When suddenly it came to him. He knew of the perfect person who could help him speed up the process. She had a talent for gathering information and it was high time he pay her a visit and demand a favor.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Poor Sharak… Will he escape his amber prison and be reunited with his love again? And just who is the woman that the Ancient One is thinking of demanding a favor from? You'll just have to wait and see… **

**Season one episode 13, which is called 'THE GUARDIAN,' is actually where the amber prison came from. Dunno how the captor intended to learn the victim's secrets but I made up my own way in this chapter. In that episode the Sorceress was briefly placed there when she once again got upset and tried to rebel against her teacher. It is also where he returned her memories to her as she'd demanded. **

**Curious to know more? Then I urge you all to watch the series. There are many episodes that revolve around this mysterious and powerful couple. If anyone is interested, the playlist link is in my profile.**

**As you can probably already tell by now I love doing crossovers and flashbacks. There will be many more throughout this story as they come to mind. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Until next time!"**


	3. A Day In The Life Of A Wolf Demon

**Author's Note: "Hello all, here's the third chapter! I own nothing; BEASTMASTER and INUYASHA are owned by their respective creators. All I own is the idea for this story and an OC or two who might show up in the story much later. The Sorceress is still dressed like the picture of her and Sharak in my fanfic cover. Anyways here we go!"**

* * *

Chapter 3- A Day In The Life Of A Wolf Demon

**~The Feudal Era, The Eastern Lands, Outside Koga's Lair~**

The Sorceress glanced up at the large mountain that was Koga's lair, once again in awe of its sheer size and height. It definitely put her mountain fortress back in the present time to shame. To her surprise Koga's large pack suddenly ran off, quickly ascending the mountain via a long, narrow winding path starting at its base. _Just what are they all doing? _She wondered silently.

"Nothing like a good ol 'morning run to kick start the day. How are you feeling?" Koga questioned holding her gaze.

"I'm feeling much better now thanks to you and your pack. I think I want to join in on these little daily activities of yours. You know be like one of the pack" she smiled.

"You sure?" He asked uncertainly. When she simply nodded her head in agreement, Koga shrugged before they both took off at a sprint to join the rest of the pack.

**~ Some Hours Later~**

The Sorceress slid tiredly down the side of Koga's mountain lair to join the rest of his exhausted pack.

"Aw come on guys, you all should be used to this by now. We go through the same routine every morning" Koga sighed as he stood proud and tall, not even fazed by the grueling run up his mountain.

"You do this _every_ morning?" the Sorceress asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, you were unaware since you were recuperating. It isn't over yet" Koga chuckled as he moved slowly forward and extended a hand to help her up. The Sorceress wiped a bare arm across her forehead before her violet eyes locked with Koga's crystal blue ones.

"What's next?"She asked.

"Sparring. So if you wanna sit this one out it's no big deal" he replied.

"I said I wanted to experience a full day and be like one of the pack. What? Don't think I could take you on tough guy?" the Sorceress questioned, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well since it's clear that you won't be backing down… Come on then woman show me what ya got" he replied as everyone headed to the large grassy field a little ways off from Koga's lair and split into pairs to begin the sparring session. Ginta and Hakkaku both wore smiles which their leader didn't see. It was plain as day for anyone to see, their leader secretly held feelings for the woman with no name.

Koga and the Sorceress squared off amid the rest of the sparring pack. They circled one another slowly before she kicked out suddenly catching him square in the mouth, causing The wolf demon's eyes to momentarily widen in surprise.

"What? I'm stronger than I look so don't hold back, Koga" she advised seriously. The wolf demon nodded as a small smile formed upon his lips. Close by Ginta and Hakkaku were stealing glances at the duo from time to time, smiles also gracing both their lips once again.

Koga loomed over the Sorceress' panting form. They were both evenly matched, taking down the other two times each. The pack had been sparring for some time so Koga signaled them all to stop and rest.

"That was exhilarating what's next?" the Sorceress asked as everyone took a well deserved rest.

"Egar aren't you?" Koga chuckled. "Well after this we'll all go hunting for more food and if needed we'll make new weapons and clothes from what's left" he replied.

The Sorceress blushed and instead concentrated her attention on the sky above where the blazing sun beat down upon them all. With a few simple waves of a manicured hand large clouds rolled over blotting out the sun. White, blue and purple colored lighting also flashed and thunder boomed suddenly, the fluffy white clouds quickly turning from grey to black. Moments later, the heavens opened up, much needed rain pouring down to cool off the group. Koga and his pack were deathly silent as the much needed rain flowed over their sweat soaked bodies. Koga marveled at the woman sitting close to him, eyes closed, a tiny smile touching her lips as she enjoyed the rain she'd called down with the rest of them. The woman beside him was an enigma, obviously very powerful considering that she'd just caused it to rain before their astonished eyes with just a few waves of her hand. He knew very little of this woman. Only that she was a sorceress who couldn't remember her name, had been sent here by a fellow sorcerer and her lover, Sharak to protect her from their mentor and teacher, yet another magic being who was simply called The Ancient One. Koga sighed. These feelings suddenly surfacing within him... He'd only felt them for one other woman and she was no longer his to claim. The wolf demon leader shook his head quickly dispelling his chaotic thoughts as he tried to enjoy the cooling rain along with the others, yet to his dismay his curiosity about the woman sitting beside him did not subside.

* * *

**~The Present time: Back at the Sorceress' Fortress~**

Sharak's body began to glow dully as he slowly gathered his power around himself. The Ancient One had been gone for a little while now. Neither the reason for his departure nor his destination concerned Sharak; he only knew that now was the perfect time to escape. He _would _see his Sorceress again. One giant blast of power should do it… or so he hoped as he began gathering his power more swiftly, creating another giant energy ball in his hands. Once he thought it was big enough he threw it at his prison, quickly shielding his face as it exploded the moment his energy ball made contact, the explosion's force throwing his body back.

Sharak hissed in pain as his body hit the stone ground hard, shards of crystallized amber, or if he remembered correctly, sap from some ancient tree that The Ancient One rarely spoke of embedding themselves in his back, neck and head. He lay there a few scant moments elated that his plan had worked. But the elation melted away when he suddenly felt a familiar presence. _Has the Ancient One returned? _He wondered silently.

"Who's there?" He asked as he quickly rose to his feet, spying a shadowed figure standing in the far off foggy entryway.

* * *

**Author's Note: "And there is chapter 3. Hope you've enjoyed reading. Wondering what else will transpire between Koga and The Sorceress? And Sharak has now finally freed himself but is no longer alone. Who is the shadowed figure in the foggy entryway? And what else can this authoress possibly have up her sleeve you ask? You'll have to read on to find out…. until next time!"**


	4. The Demon Yamira & Koga's Confession

**Author's Note: "Here's the next chap, where a new character from the TV show BEASTMASTER will be introduced. I don't own any character from BEASTMASTER or INUYASHA. Both shows belong to their respective owners. The only things I own are the idea for this story and one or two OCS that **_**might **_**make an appearance much later. Anyway, on with the story."**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Demon Yamira & Koga's Confession

"Sharak are you alright?" the shadowed figure asked in concern.

The young sorcerer relaxed visibly at the sound of that voice. It belonged to someone he trusted. "Yamira? What are you doing here?" he questioned turning to regard her with surprise as she quickly strode over to inspect him.

The female sea demon now known as Yamira shook her head and sighed. "I felt the immense power even from deep within the seas and was concerned for you both" she stated as if he should already know the answer to his own question. She was dressed in a green and brown scaled leather suit and boots, her dark hair styled in a twist, tiny grayish silver jewels adorning her forehead and also on either side of her temples as well.

"What happened? Where is the Sorceress?" she asked.

"All will be explained. Come, we must leave before the Ancient One returns" Sharak replied quickly pulling her to him as they began to fade from sight.

Unknown to his former pupil, the Ancient One had witnessed everything. Keeping his presence hidden from those he watched was child's play to him. Sharak's power, as well as the Sorceress' had certainly grown. They would have been the perfect students if they hadn't given into the useless emotion known as love…

* * *

**~Meanwhile, Back In The Feudal Era~ **

Koga sat close to the rock ringed hot springs that was close to the mountains he called home; back turned from the enchanting creature he had been caring for for almost a month now. He smirked a bit at the woman's sigh of pleasure the moment the steaming water touched her skin.

_He's such a gentleman; at least for the short time I've known him _The Sorceress thought smiling. "You can turn around now and what's so funny?" she called noticing his smirk once he had done as she'd said. Koga only shook his head at her still smirking.

"You don't know what you're missing, you can join me Koga. It'll save you having to make two trips back here. We are responsible adults after all" the Sorceress teased as she splashed him playfully. The smirk melted from the wolf demon's lips at her words. He slowly stood up and removed his armored breastplate and the sword at his side, his eyes locked on hers all the while which widened in surprise. Was he really taking her up on her offer? It sure seemed that way. She quickly looked away with a slight blush when he removed his furs. The only man she'd ever seen naked had been Sharak.

"So I guess you'll be leaving soon since it's clear that your power has mostly returned am I right?" he questioned quietly.

The Sorceress gave a silent nod in answer, only daring to look up at him once he'd entered the hot springs and made himself comfortable. "I think you should finish out the month here, just to make sure that you're fully healed. You'll only be staying for another week. Besides you seem to like it here" he replied.

"Yes I do, very much …" she had indeed enjoyed being one of the pack that day, helping out with their daily tasks where she could and getting to know them all a little more. The hunt had fascinated her. They'd all acted as a unit, a family, but none fascinated her than Koga, he was as naturally skilled at hunting as she was with magic.

"But you're still worried for your lover" he stated. "You won't be any good to him unless you're at full strength" Koga pointed out.

"You're right. Alright, one more week just to be safe" she said wistfully leaning back against a warm stone as they both continued their languid bath.

"You're really something. What you did earlier…. Magic seems to just come naturally to you … You called down that rain as if it was nothing" he said in awe.

The Sorceress blushed again giggling quietly. "The same could be said about you with hunting. I love being a sorceress. I know with continued practice I will get stronger and can do as I please with this power of mine" she replied confidently. Comfortable silence then prevailed between the two as they continued to enjoy the hot springs.

* * *

**~Deep Within Inuyasha's Forest~**

"Ah so that is what happened, that's terrible!" Yamira gasped patting Sharak's shoulder in comfort once he'd finished speaking. "Well if she is here we will find her, I promise" she replied smiling sweetly at him as they materialized in the Feudal Era.

"Good, she is here. We should split up, this era is vast. It'll take us a little while to find her… I'm eternally grateful for the help Yamira, thank you" the sorcerer replied sincerely.

"You're most welcome Sharak, anything for a friend" the sea demon whispered, her sweet smile still in place as she rested a hand lightly on his bare chest and slowly leaned forward, their lips coming closer and closer together. Time seemed to suddenly slow down around them for a few moments and just before Yamira could close the short distance remaining between their lips, she suddenly felt a burst of power as Sharak shifted effortlessly back to eagle form and quickly took to the skies to begin the search for his lover. He'd always loved flying and now with his curse finally lifted he could once again change form at will whenever he desired and was elated by that fact.

Yamira watched him go with a frown and once alone she began to pace. Yes she was helping to locate the Sorceress but in truth was in no hurry to find her. As Sharak himself had said, this era was vast and it would take time to find his precious Sorceress. Perhaps if the sea demon played her cards right Sharak would finally see that he had chosen the wrong woman to love. The sound of voices soon broke the sea demon from her thoughts and she silently followed them until she'd exited the large forest but ducked into some nearby bushes to watch and listen.

* * *

**~Kaede's Village~**

"Come on. Time to continue searching for jewel shards; we've spent far too long here in Kaede's village as it is. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to also check up on the woman Koga asked you to help him treat Kagome?" the red robed Hanyou (half demon) groused crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now now Inuyasha give them a bit more time , we don't usually make journeys at night" Miroku the Buddhist monk yawned stretching as he exited the hut they all shared and stood waiting beside his friend for the rest of their party which had grown slightly to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Wait what woman? Why wasn't I told about this? " Miroku asked fully alert now as he fixed Inuyasha with a surprised and slightly hurt look. "I too must make sure she is well!" he declared.

"You really have to ask you lecher? Boy you must really love incurring Sango's wrath" Inuyasha smirked. "That scrawny wolf and a few of his pack found her unconscious and asked Kagome to look her over for injury, seems Naraku was trying to make her part of his body. He only does that with powerful beings. It happened late one night while the rest of you were sleeping. Sesshomaru and I escorted Kagome to the Eastern Lands when the wolf asked for her aid." he replied.

"She's powerful eh? She must be a beauty as well. The two usually go hand in hand. My interest's piqued now. What's her name?" he asked eagerly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer when the great Lord of The West suddenly appeared beside them as silent as death, followed by the remainder of their party which effectively silenced them both. The group was just about to start their journey when suddenly the rustling of the nearby bushes caught their attention. The brothers both drew their swords simultaneously as Yamira made her presence known.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled glaring at her. The rest of the group followed the brothers' example and took up defensive stances, weapons drawn.

"Forgive the intrusion but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation as I was exiting this forest. I am the sea demon Yamira. Sharak and I are in search of a… friend and the woman you've recently spoken of sounds a lot like her." Yamira conjured a ball of water with the Sorceress' wavering image within and held it out for them to study. "Was this the woman you saw?" She asked.

"See I was right, she is stunning!" Miroku replied ogling her image to the displeasure of the girls and Shippo. "But now that I think of it, you are also a beautiful woman as well" he replied giving Yamira a slow once over.

"Don't even think about it monk, believe me when I say that you _wouldn't_ be able to handle me" the sea demon warned before he could touch her or say another word. "Are you certain he is a monk?" she asked, disgusted while Miroku looked astonished that he'd been so easily dismissed before he could even say his famous pick up line or cop a feel.

"Sometimes, he makes us wonder" Sango sighed glaring daggers at the lecher who chuckled nervously.

"In answer to your previous question, yes, your friend is the same woman Koga found and asked me to help treat. You may accompany us if you wish" Kagome invited with a smile.

"WHAT?! No way, this group doesn't need to get any bigger Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed.

Turning her attention briefly toward Inuyasha, Kagome gave the half demon a tight smile before saying only two words: "SIT BOY!" The moment those two words were uttered the purple beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed faintly and his body hit the ground with a hard THUD! The force of it creating a crater in the shape of his body.

Yamira chuckled and said: "Thanks for the offer, Kagome was it? But Sharak and I shall surprise our friend in our own time, so please do not mention our names to her. Now I'm sure you all wish to be on your way, I've kept up too much of your time already…"

The reincarnated priestess shook her head to affirm that she'd do as asked. "Not at all we were all happy to help right guys?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's annoying imp servant Jaken. This quickly changed however when Jaken saw one of his masters's clawed hands flex and ball into a tight fist and Inuyasha noticed Kagome's mouth opening to say the dreaded command, or so he thought. "Koga lives in the East, you won't be able to miss his mountain" the young girl smiled before they parted ways to visit Koga.

"You've been a great help Kagome… But dear Sharak doesn't need know of this new information yet… Not until a time of my choosing" she murmured. Night was now upon them and she had to find a place for her and Sharak to camp, preferably one close to water. The sea demon turned away to do just that, confident that Sharak would find her whenever he decided to give up the search for the night.

* * *

**~Back At The Hot Springs~**

Inside Koga's mind there was utter chaos. He was internally battling his natural urges that were screaming at him to claim the siren relaxing across from him as his mate, Sharak be damned. He was not here now to care for her. Koga and his pack had taken up that responsibility. She depended on _him_, not Sharak so why shouldn't he voice his feelings and claim her as his own? He glanced up at her, noticing that she was speaking to him.

"Koga?"

"Hmm?"

"I said I think we should head back now, we've been here for a while " the Sorceress replied as she prepared to step from the hot spring only to suddenly feel his warm hand on her arm which quickly pulled her back until she was sitting in his lap. _Oh why did I allow him to kiss me early that morning when I'd been unable to sleep a few days ago? _ She silently wondered. Looking into his eyes she _knew _he wanted much more than a kiss this time. _Should I pull away or let things unfold?_ Her mind continued to silently wonder. She refused to deny the fact any longer. Yes she was now also attracted to Koga as well as Sharak, her love who was perhaps battling for his life… Or worse… Maybe he was… No she refused to dwell on morbid thoughts anymore. Her hand rested gently on his naked chest over his rapidly beating heart, their locked gazes unbroken. "Koga…" she whispered.

Koga opened his mouth then closed it and lifted his head to sniff the air, breaking their stare down. The Sorceress knew that whatever the wolf demon leader had been about to say, if he wished to, he'd tell her eventually.

_I still have time to tell her how I feel, no need to rush it _he thought sighing as he finally released the woman from his grasp.

"What is it Koga?" the Sorceress asked studying him.

"Come on, we'd better get dressed, mutt face and his friends are close" he said helping her from the hot springs before they quickly proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Yamira lounged on a grassy bank beside a large lake, cooking some fish she'd caught upon the fire she'd recently started. Close beside her a ball of water like the one she'd created earlier floated. "My my Sorceress, if only Sharak could see you now" she mused with a dark chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Note: "And there is the end of chapter 4 people. The demon Yamira is… an acquaintance of the Sorceress who also fancied Sharak as I'm sure you all guessed from this chapter. She made her appearance in season three episode thirteen of the Beastmaster series which is called 'Turned To Stone.' **

**Not much of her powers were shown in the show, only the fact that she could turn people to stone with a glance and could control sea creatures like the one Dar had to fight in the episode I mentioned which I believe was called 'The Kraken' , so I will be making the rest of them up for this fic. The same can be said for Sharak who didn't really show much of his magical abilities in the show either. But that is why there is fan fiction. :)**

**There is of course another reason other than their mutual love of Sharak why these two women are not the best of friends, which I shall reveal later on in this fic. But if you wish to know sooner (if you don't already) then watch the show. :)**

**On another note, I have been reading many Koga/Kagome fics and am trying to make up my own ideas on how his mountain lair looks, hence why for example the hot springs used in this chapter is not built into the mountain itself like in a lot of the fics I've read. The layout will slowly come to me I guess.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading, feel free to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story on a whole so far. I love hearing from you guys. Anyways, until next time!" **


End file.
